


По плану

by WTF_Slash_2019



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt, Dark, Dark Newt Scamander, Dark Theseus Scamander, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Theseus, Sibling Incest, Theseus also has a dark plan, Theseus is selfish, but he has a dark plan, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Slash_2019
Summary: Тесей всегда знал, - как знает и сейчас, - то, чего он добивается, неправильно, но он все равно хочет сделать это с Ньютом – втоптать его самооценку еще глубже, чтобы его ранимый маленький братик всегда принадлежал ему и только ему.Но ему невдомек, что у Ньюта совсем другой план.





	По плану

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plotter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921753) by [Eggspelliarmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus). 



**Тесей Скамандер  
**  
Все начинается случайно.

Разумеется, он этого не планирует. Тесею едва исполнилось десять – он еще незрел и вполне невинен. А винить во всем следует тетю Агату, которой вздумалось навестить семейство Скамандеров в недобрый час (или в добрый – это как посмотреть) вскоре после того, как Тесей выиграл Всеанглийский Дуэльный Чемпионат среди волшебников моложе 16 лет. Положение усугубляется тем, что Тесей оказался самым юным волшебником, выигравшим чемпионат, за все время его существования, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что все вокруг, насколько бы дальнее родство ни связывало их со Скамандерами, - даже полоумный старик-волшебник из дома на углу - спешат поздравить будущего борца со злом.  
Хвалебные речи не смолкают по всему дому, в который, казалось, устремился нескончаемый поток людей, несущий с собой все новые горы подарков для юного дарования.

\- …настоящая гордость семьи Скамандеров. И я считаю, этот молодой человек вырастет величайшим Аврором во всем магическом сообществе! – провозглашает дядя Бен, протягивая сияющему от счастья Тесею метлу «Мунтриммер».  
\- Лучший из нас, вне всякого сомнения, - соглашается тетя Мари, с энтузиазмом разлохмачивая уже порядком растрепанную прическу Тесея. С выражением отвращения на лице, скрытом, впрочем, от глаз взрослых, тот пытается вывернуться из ее захвата (никто никогда не узнает, как на самом деле ненавидит Тесей все их восторги. Не узнает, ведь он всегда умел притворяться идеальным ребенком).

\- Кто знает? Он и Министром Магии сможет стать, если захочет. Только представьте! Министр Скамандер! Великолепно звучит, правда ведь? – встревает миссис Спенсер, чье предположение вызывает согласный гул.  
\- Посмотри на своего брата, Ньют, - поворачивается тетя Агата к самому младшему члену семьи Скамандеров. – Он самый умный и смелый маленький волшебник в нашей семье. Такие, как он, не тратят время на возню с магическими существами, а уж тем более - с ужасными монстрами. Ах, если бы ты хоть вполовину был таким, как он, и проводил меньше времени с этими ужасными, мерзкими…  
Тесей бросает взгляд на брата, и широкая улыбка тут же гаснет, стоит ему увидеть побелевшее, несчастное лицо Ньюта. Его подрагивающие губы сжаты в тонкую линию, а взгляд мечется, стараясь не встретиться с тетушкиным. В сапфировых глазах стоят слезы, готовые вот-вот хлынуть на усыпанные веснушками нежные щеки.  
Еще миг – и Ньют, не выдержав, бросается бежать.  
Он бежит от смеха, радости и шума толпы.  
***  
Тесей находит заплаканного брата в спальне - его лицо утыкается в колени, а рыжевато-каштановые волосы сейчас в еще большем беспорядке, чем обычно, если такое возможно. Услышав щелчок замка и тихие шаги, Ньют, всхлипывая и шмыгая носом, сдавленно бормочет: «Уходи!».  
Тесей садится рядом с ним и крепко обнимает. Он стискивает его в объятиях до тех пор, пока хрустнувший нос не заставляет того поднять взгляд. Глаза Ньюта красные и припухшие, как и ярко-розовые сейчас губы. Должно быть, он кусал их, чтобы не дать ни одной живой душе услышать свои рыдания. Нежные, как розовые лепестки, его губы кажутся губами юной девушки.  
\- Ты делаешь себе больно, - шепчет Тесей на ухо вздрагивающему брату.

Ньют смотрит на него, сверкая огромными голубыми глазами из-под слипшихся мокрых ресниц.  
И выглядит невероятно мило.  
С того самого вечера Тесей понимает, каким уязвимым может быть Ньют. Тот всю жизнь живет в тени старшего брата и, кажется, считает себя хуже абсолютно во всем. Он застенчивый, избегает общения с людьми – со всеми, кроме Тесея. Когда он расстроен или обижен, то ищет утешения у брата и только у него.  
Тесей всегда знал - как знает и сейчас, - то, чего он добивается, неправильно и слишком жестоко для такого маленького ребенка, но он все равно хочет сделать это с Ньютом.  
Втоптать его самооценку еще глубже.  
Чтобы его ранимый маленький братик всегда принадлежал ему и только ему.  
Тесей знает, что может заставить замолчать насмешников, обзывающих Ньюта десятками слов, которых он и не знал, пока не услышал, но не хочет (Мерлинова борода, кто бы мог подумать, что те окажутся настолько изобретательны в своем злословии!).  
Да, он заставит их умолкнуть, но не раньше, чем их забавы с крошкой-Ньютом зайдут слишком далеко. Но пока, насколько ему известно, это всего лишь злые слова и немного магии, проклятий и сглаза – ничего непоправимого.

Поэтому Тесей просто наблюдает, не забывая перед сном навестить Ньюта. Он уговаривает его лечь спать, стирая пальцами с горящих щек крупные слезы (Ничто не остановит Тесея на пути к месту, куда он хочет попасть. Для него открыты все двери. Кроме, пожалуй, дверей в кабинет директора и в женский туалет. Да и не то чтобы он жаждал попасть в последний).  
Он осыпает сонное тело Ньюта поцелуями и ласковыми прикосновениями, а, уложив спать, возвращается в собственную гостиную.  
Тесей прикладывает массу усилий, чтобы быть первым человеком, которого встречает Ньют после очередной порции обид и страданий. Это на его плечо Ньют роняет свои слезы.

Для Ньюта Тесей – старший брат, который любит, поддерживает и подбадривает его. Тесей лучше всех, и он отчаянно хочет быть рядом с ним всегда.  
***  
Тесей знает, что Миллер плохой человек. О, нет, «плохой» - это слабо сказано. Он жесток и безжалостен. Репутация сердцееда не зарабатывается сама собой – Миллеру нравится играть на чувствах юных наивных созданий, а потом разбивать их сердца вдребезги своим неожиданным исчезновением. Черт возьми, он знаменит даже среди знакомых Тесея в Министерстве Магии. Похоже, у каждого человека в его окружении есть кто-то – сестры, друзья, бывшие – кто был вынужден собирать себя вновь из осколков после роковой встречи с Миллером.

Поэтому, когда Ньют приходит к Тесею и с сияющими глазами и горящим от возбуждения лицом рассказывает, что идет на свидание с Миллером, брат не говорит ему ни слова о темном прошлом последнего. Он ждет и наблюдает.  
И, спустя всего два дня, Ньют возвращается в его объятия с заплаканными глазами и дрожащими губами. Тесей счастлив, когда Ньют обещает ему никогда больше ни в кого не влюбляться. И как он там сказал? «Никто не может быть лучше Тесея». А еще «Я не буду доверять никому, кроме тебя, Тесей».

Слушая приглушенные рыданиями признания Ньюта, Тесей с трудом прячет довольную улыбку и счастливый блеск в глазах. Он с нежностью проводит рукой по его волосам и прижимается губами к горячему лбу, зная, что Ньют снова принадлежит только ему.  
***

Ньют загнанно дышит и дрожит под прикосновениями Тесея. В его сапфировых глазах – жажда и похоть. Он хлопает ресницами, словно не может поверить, что все это происходит с ним. Тесей касается его обнаженной кожи, и, будто черная тень, скользит по его молочно-белому телу.

\- Тесей!.. - вскрикивает Ньют, чувствуя, как горячая, обжигающая плоть брата скользит по его, как тот покрывает мелкими мокрыми поцелуями длинную шею с россыпью веснушек.

\- Скажи мне, Ньют, - стонет от восторга Тесей. – Кому ты принадлежишь?  
\- Тебе… - с его губ срывается высокий хныкающий звук. – Я принадлежу… ах!.. тебе, Тесей!  
Руки Тесея тянутся ниже и на пробу стискивают ягодицы, от чего Ньют снова жалобно стонет.  
\- Мой! – выдыхает Тесей в шею брата. – Только мой, навсегда.

 

**Ньют Скамандер**

Может быть, Ньют не так хорош в общении, как его брат, и зачастую не может разобраться в причинах человеческих поступков, но он не дурак. Сначала он не осознавал, что чувства его брата переходят грань семейной привязанности и братской любви, но теперь знает. Как эксперт по волшебным созданиям, он умеет подмечать изменения в их поведении – в брачный сезон и во время ухаживания. Поэтому он не просто видит, но и наблюдает. И изменения в поведении обожаемого брата не ускользают от его глаз.

Ньют замечает.

И наблюдает без слов.

Тесей смотрит на него, когда думает, что Ньют не видит. Как ястреб, высматривающий добычу, он окатывает его с ног до головы жарким взглядом, почти прожигая насквозь каждый сантиметр тела. О, Ньюта это даже забавляет, ведь Тесей верит, что его взгляды остаются незамеченными, а младший брат – невинным ребенком. Он больше отнюдь не невинный.

Ему прекрасно известно о чувствах и необычных желаниях, которые считаются непристойными для братьев. И ему это нравится. Ему нравится похотливый взгляд Тесея, его умиление при виде мягкой улыбки Ньюта, мечтательный блеск в глазах. Никто и никогда не смотрел на него так. Да что там, мало кто вообще удостаивал его взглядом, разве что мельком – полным недовольства, отвращения или жалости. Никто больше не смотрел на него, как на божество, достойное поклонения, как на драгоценный бриллиант, что дороже всех сокровищ мира.

А еще во взгляде Тесея - Тесея Скамандера, его всеми обожаемого брата, героя войны, гордости семьи – были чувства, эмоции. Сердце Ньюта замирало от восторга и счастья при мысли о том, что его великолепный брат желает его, что ему и только ему он дарит столько любви и заботы. Тесей всегда был окружен восхищенной толпой хихикающих и краснеющих девиц, которые слали ему измазанные помадой и щедро облитые духами любовные послания. Но ни одно из признаний – письменных или устных – Тесей не удостоил ответом. Ни на одну из них он не смотрел так, как на него.  
Ему это не просто нравится. Ему этого мало.

Ньют расхаживает по их общему дому в свободной белой пижаме, которая, если свет падает правильно, становится почти прозрачной, и выражения лица Тесея Скамандера просто уморительны. Когда обычно невозмутимый Аврор впервые видит в ней Ньюта, то едва не захлебывается насмерть ромашковым чаем, который идет у него носом. Пробормотав извинения, он скрывается в ванной и проводит там подозрительно много времени для того, кому просто нужно высушить одежду (найденные чуть позже в корзине для белья салфетки подтверждают подозрения Ньюта).

Когда Тесей все же вырабатывает иммунитет к коварной пижаме, Ньют решает вывести своих лунных тельцов на прогулку. Как он и рассчитывал, Джейми, самый молодой и игривый, бодает его в спину, открывая взгляду полоску бледной кожи на животе, обычно скрытую тонкой тканью.  
Ньют готов поклясться, что видит, как после Тесей неловко ерзает, пытаясь поправить штаны. Послав брату сияющую улыбку, Ньют идет наверх, успевая насладиться тяжелым дыханием Тесея.

Ньют понимает, что практически свел брата с ума. Тот смотрит на него, и желание все сильнее искажает его черты. А провокации самого Ньюта становятся все откровеннее и происходят все чаще. Он знает, что Тесей изо всех сил подавляет в себе желание повалить его на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и оттрахать до потери сознания. И кто бы знал, как сильно Ньют ждет этого дня.

Подумать только, паршивой овце семьи Скамандеров удастся заставить их золотого мальчика, их гордость и надежду, сдаться на милость примитивных животных инцестуальных желаний. Какой позор для всей семьи! Впрочем, для Ньюта это не имеет значения – он хочет только любви и внимания своего брата, единственного человека, который, после смерти матери, дарит их ему с самого детства. Он хочет Тесея. Хочет его сердце, и желание присвоить его навсегда почти невыносимо.  
Но Ньют знает, что должен ждать. Только время превратит страсть Тесея в шторм, сметающий все на своем пути, и заставит его любить Ньюта еще сильнее.

И он ждет.

Однако оказывается, что Ньют переоценивал терпение и выдержку Тесея, потому что шторм надвигается куда быстрее и оказывается более разрушительным, чем ожидалось.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь со мной, а?  
Ньют замирает на полпути и резко оборачивается на голос. Он только что вернулся с прогулки и, увидев, что гостиная пуста, а брата поблизости нет, направился к себе. Комната тонет в полумраке. Единственные источники света – свеча в руке Ньюта и полная луна, заглядывающая в окно. Он едва может разглядеть неясный силуэт рядом со своей кроватью, но голос знаком ему слишком хорошо, чтобы ошибиться.  
\- Тесей, что ты здесь делаешь? – как ни в чем ни бывало спрашивает Ньют, снимая грязный дорожный плащ, и слегка морщится при виде пятен – это его любимый плащ. Он почистит его завтра, а сейчас ему слишком нужен отдых.

\- Ты сводишь меня с ума, - рычит Тесей, игнорируя вопрос брата. Его голос низкий и властный. Тесей встает и подходит ближе. Теперь его лицо освещено, а каблуки туфель стучат почти так же громко, как сердце Ньюта. Их разделяет всего дюйм, В зрачках Тесея пляшет пламя свечи и еще что-то, почти хищное. Он делает еще шаг и задувает свечу.  
Ньютон Скамандер похож на зыбучий песок. Он парализует, засасывает, тянет на дно своего любимого старшего брата. Это – то, чего он хочет. И то, чего хочет Тесей.


End file.
